1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trimming apparatus, and more particularly, to a vertical rotary multi-functional trimming apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a paper cutter is a trimming apparatus for efficiently cutting paper into small sheets. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a prior art paper cutter. The conventional paper cutter 10 includes a base 11, a rail 12, a carriage 13 and a trimming element. The base 11 is for placing the material to be trimmed, the rail 12 is fixed on the base 11, and the carriage 13 is slidably mounted on the rail 12. The trimming element is mounted on the carriage 13 and is a single specific trimming element, such as a razor blade, that is comprised in the conventional paper cutter 10. When the paper is put into a gap between the rail 12 and the base 11, the user may press down the carriage 13 against the paper. By sliding the carriage 13 along the rail 12, the paper is cut into two pieces by the blade mounted on the carriage 13.
The conventional paper cutter mentioned above is specifically used to divide paper completely. In the case that paper is to be intermittently cut (or perforated) to be easily torn off by hand later or to be marked with a folding line to be easily folded by hand, another kind of trimmer will be needed for the specific requirement, which is thus cost-ineffective and space-inefficient. Accordingly, there are trimmers in the market that require the user to change different blades for different trimming effects. However, it is dangerous and inconvenient for users to change these blades.
Besides, it is very easy for the paper to become piled up (or jammed) when the blade slides on the paper due to the friction between the blade and the paper. This is another one of the flaws in the conventional desktop paper cutter. To avoid this drawback, there are products in which a guiding slit is positioned on the base along the track that the blade slides on. Though the design of the guiding slit may help to release the piling up problem of the paper, it increases the complexity of the paper cutter.